Nada es imposible
by Pattrome
Summary: El avión toma velocidad para iniciar el despegue y a medida que avanza también lo hace mi corazón. El sentimiento de no tener un hogar hace que exhale un suspiro. Estaba dejando mi vida atrás nuevamente para terminar lo que comencé hace tres años. Inocente de los desafíos que se avecinaban.
1. Intro

Introducción:

El avión toma velocidad para iniciar el despegue y a medida que avanza también lo hace mi corazón. El sentimiento de no tener un hogar hace que exhale un suspiro. Estaba dejando mi vida atrás nuevamente para terminar lo que comencé hace tres años. Últimamente he tenido el sentimiento de que algo bueno va a pasar lo que es totalmente raro teniendo en cuenta mi buena suerte que es probablemente inexistente a este punto. No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, pero desperté con el sonido del capitán anunciando el pronto aterrizaje.


	2. Chapter 1

El cansancio era innegable, tener que cargar con tantas maletas pesadas al mismo tiempo no es trabajo fácil para una chica como yo. Le doy gracias a Dios por bendecirme con buenas personas que aún están dispuestas a ayudar a otros sino fuese por eso, no estaría aquí.

Cuando finalmente tenía todo mi equipaje conmigo salí en busca de la persona que se suponía venía a recogerme. Allí se encontraba ella, con un letrero que leía Bella Swan desde su carro. Apresuradamente como pude coloque todo mi equipaje en el asiente trasero y emprendí el viaje con la señora que ahora sé que se llama Victoria.

Victoria y yo nos emprendemos en una conversación, hablando de todo y de nada. Finalmente llegamos a un restaurante donde nos encontramos con Bree, mi maestra de secundaria y a la cual le debo el honor de poder regresar a Houston. Luego de la cena, Bree y yo fuimos a su casa donde viviría hasta que tuviese un lugar dinero suficiente para mudarme. Al llegar nos encontramos con su esposo, James.

Todo parecía ir normal, logre comenzar la universidad en poco tiempo, mis clases no eran tan mal como yo pensaba y creo que lo más difícil fue conseguir amistades. Después de estar dos meses aquí y en vista de que no lograba hablar con personas en mi propia cuenta tome una decisión. Cree una cuenta en uno de los sitios online para conocer personas. Mi principal propósito era hablar con personas a modo de practica para poder comunicarme con personas en mis clases.

Luego de hablar con muchas personas, hubo un perfil que realmente capto mi atención, este chico tenía una mirada misteriosa y encantadora la vez, un cabello que incitaba tocarlo y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, este chico era una bomba para cualquier persona y rápidamente me vi deseando que él deslizara mi perfil a la derecha para poder hablar con él. Había algo que llamaba mi atención, algo que me decía que tenía que hablar con él y de verdad esperaba que se diera.

Horas más tarde mientras hacía mis deberes de la universidad, escuche mi teléfono sonar. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico había deslizado a la derecha en mi perfil y ahora podíamos hablar. Obviamente la espera me estaba matando, pero no por mucho porque media hora luego él me estaba escribiendo un mensaje. Hablamos y hablamos por un largo rato y la intriga de conocerlo crecía. Como ya era muy tarde decidí dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando chequeé mi celular estaban allí los buenos días de este chico tan cautivador, el me pidió mi número celular y en contra de todo lo que las personas dirían en cuanto a confianza con extraños especialmente en el internet, se lo di. Fue así como comenzamos a hablar todo el día hasta que él finalmente me invito a una cita.

Esta era la primera cita de mi vida, tengo 21 años y nunca antes había tenido una cita. No sabía que ponerme o como actuar, que era considerado mucho o poco maquillaje o como se calman los nervios. Decidimos conocernos en un restaurante de comida árabe deliciosa en Houston llamado Café Layal. Durante todo el día no pude comer, tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas, los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Para calmar los nervios decidí ir a Target y finalmente comprar ese vestido que vi la semana pasada que tanto me gusto, esta era la ocasión para usarle. Era un vestido negro con tirantes, no era elegante pero tampoco era de verano, era un vestido casual. Al llegar a mi apartamento me bañe, cambie y maquille, y lo hice todo en el tiempo límite que yo misma me había trazado para llegar a tiempo. Cuando estaba aproximadamente a diez minutos del restaurante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con ese tono que conozco como llamadas entrantes, el identificador de llamada me dejaba saber que era Edward.

-Hola Bella, espero que estés cerca, yo acabo de llegar y estoy buscando una mesa para ambos, no puedo esperar para conocerte. -lo extraño es como podía notar la emoción genuina en su voz cuando decía esto, no voy a negar esa llamada hizo que mi estómago se llenara aún mas de mariposas lo cual no me dejaba mucho espacio para cenar.

-Hey Edward, te buscare cuando entre entonces, yo estoy muy cerca del lugar, también quiero conocerte. -mis intentos de ocultar mis nervios fueron nulos, se podía escuchar en mi voz completamente.

-Excelente, te veo pronto. -y con esto Edward termino la llamada.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba estacionando mi carro y caminando echa un manojo de nervios para lo que sería la primera cita de mi vida y la primera cita con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Hola chicas, despues de muchos años decidi comenzar una nueva historia que es basada en hechos de la vida real. Este es el primer capitulo, si aun estan mis antiguas lectoras por alli me gustaria escuchar critica constructiva y si quieren que continue pues nada me gustaria mas. Saludos!


End file.
